This invention relates to a leg rest hanger for use on wheelchairs.
In the past wheelchairs have traditionally been provided with leg rests pivoted to the front corners of the wheelchair. This arrangement has a number of disadvantages.
For example, the leg rest is a forward extension which limits the turning circle of the wheelchair, and is prone to bump into objects which the wheelchair is brought close to. Secondly, a person whom the occupant of a wheelchair is approaching is made more conscious of the wheelchair because part of the wheelchair is readily visible in front of its occupant. This can emphasize the occupant's disability, both to himself and to the other person.
The object of the present invention is to go some way to overcoming the above disadvantages.